Stolen
by Coseepo
Summary: In the Third Doctor story 'The Time Monster', a UNIT convoy was hit with a doodlebug. This is that scene from the point of view of one of my favourite characters in any fandom ever, Mike Yates. Very slight one-sided Mike/Jo. Please review.


**Just because I loved this scene but it didn't last nearly long enough :P**

* * *

"Greyhound Three, …hound Three, can.. hear me Cap… Yates? Over." The radio crackled into life. Mike picked it up.

"Greyhound Three, I can only just hear you, over."

"Yates, that thing… it's on its… you, over." Mike tried to decipher the message, but even without the bad connection, there was a loud, engine-like noise overhead.

"Sir, say again, I can't read you, over."

"Yates? Get out… man… bomb, get… it Yates!"

A… a _bomb._

He jerked the steering wheel left into the ditch, praying the convoy would do the same. "Alright lads, it's a bomb! Get - " He felt the explosion before he heard it. He was cut off by a wild shaking and a great wave of heat. After that came the noise and the power; his body was flung from his truck and through the air. Something collided with his head and he felt it rip through his skin. At the same time, he was deafened by the noise, his ears ringing, and for a moment he was certain he was dead. Then he hit the floor; a hard, rough floor that made his entire body jar.

He lay there for several moments, stunned, staring at the sky.

His hearing returned first. He just caught the end of a radio transmission, from far away.

"…Do you hear me? Over… Mike can you hear me?"

"Brigadier…"Mike sat up, but it made his head spin, and he felt suddenly sick. He leaned over and promptly threw up, before collapsing onto his side.

It was the wrong side. He still couldn't see what was happening. Still couldn't see if everyone was alright. He didn't have the energy to roll over.

_What a day_, he thought, absently as he waited for the pain in his head to lessen. _Attacked by some knight, shot to pieces and then blown up._

Somewhere behind him, he could hear the beginnings of movement. There were coughs and stirrings and even a few lowered, rasping voices.

So, the bomb had landed in the ditch after all. He'd hoped… well, he wasn't sure what he'd hoped, really. That it would offer some protection, he supposed.

"Captain Yates?"

Someone was running towards him. Someone stopped next to him and rolled him back onto his back. It was Jenkins.

"Captain Yates…"

"I'm fine," murmured Mike, though he was wincing. "Just give me a second."

"Yes, sir, of course. What are your orders?"

"Orders…?" He forced himself up onto his elbows, though it made him feel sick again. He surveyed the damage. "Um… right. Make sure everyone is alright, I suppose." He suddenly remembered something. "The TARDIS! Help me up, Jenkins."

Jenkins pulled him up. Mike nearly collapsed onto him, much to his chagrin.

"Are you sure you're alright, sir?"

"Yes, well, maybe I do need a moment more. Help me over to that truck, would you?"

"Alright, now Jenkins, check on the TARDIS and then make sure everyone is alright. Any casualties, report to me immediately, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Jenkins saluted and marched off, leaving Mike alone leaning against the truck, panting. He watched as his men helped each other out of the ditch, with a slight amount of pride.

A farmer wandered over with his hands in his pockets. He passed Mike, glancing over him casually, before leaning over the edge of the ditch.

"What happened here, then?" he heard him ask. Mike was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. Some sort of explosion."

"Aye, I 'eard it," said the farmer, straightening up. "Funny, that. It was just about 'ere that doodlebug fell. Back in 1944, that were."

Great. More historical exploits.

He registered the sound of approaching engines, but didn't react. If it was important, Jenkins would get him. He had to save his energy. The engines stopped.

Suddenly the Brigadier was next to him, holding his face to inspect his injuries, and Jo was running over, and the Doctor.

"Mike…" He could hear the worry and relief in Jo's voice, and smiled a little. Only on the inside, though. The outside still hurt too much.

"Now you take it easy, Mike," said the Brigadier, releasing his face. "You've finished work for the day."

"Sir, please -" He was fine. He really was. He just needed a moment. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?

"An ambulance is on its way."

Mike sighed, defeated. Still, the Brigadier's concern touched him. He had even used his first name.

"Jo, could you spare me a moment?"

The Doctor took Jo's hand and began to lead her away, as he always did. As he had the night Jo was supposed to be going on a date with him. She had never rescheduled, and Mike didn't like to ask again.

Just as they were about to go, Mike remembered something once again. "Sorry about the TARDIS, Doctor."

"Don't worry, Captain; we'll soon have her on her feet again."

The Brigadier left soon after, to contact Benton, but came back again with a man with a first-aid kit.

Mike allowed himself to be bandaged and stitched in silence, with the Brigadier standing at his side. Usually he would have struck up a conversation, but, again, he just didn't have the energy.

Then the Brigadier was called away by the Doctor. He was helped by two soldier to the ambulance, and he could see, as they walked, the Doctor, Jo and the Brigadier walking down towards the TARDIS.

And, as the ambulance doors closed, so too did the doors of the TARDIS, with Jo, the girl he loved, and the Doctor, who he could never beat in her heart, inside.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's an awkward ending. Yes, I know I'm rubbish at romance. But because it's based on an episode, it's hard to find a cut-off... so I had to utilize the Mike/Jo-ness. And even that wasn't too great.**

**Anyway, if you review I will LOVE. YOU.**


End file.
